Will it Ever End?
by Kira Neami
Summary: First the war and now this? I thought I was done with all the fighting. My comrades and I had split apart after HE vanished. Funny how no one even stopped to consider how we felt after that long and bloody battle. Now, I just wander with no end in sight. Only, I didn't think I would see a familiar face after so long. Someone I missed dearly from the moment he left my side...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC nothing more. You know the drill.**

 **ONWARDS MINIONS!**

 **[This is a line This is a line]**

"GET BACK HERE, THIEF!"

I dashed out of the small shop I had just stolen from; a smirk on my face. In my hands was a small basket of apples and a loaf of bread; my spoils from my latest theft. Huffing in annoyance at the shop owner, I held on to my food as I jumped onto a nearby roof. Pausing, I reached into my basket and pulled out an apple. Placing it in my mouth, I looked behind me to the angered man. He seemed to see me since he continued yelling curses and threats at me; causing me to wave at him in amusement.

Removing the apple from my mouth, I gave a large grin and a two fingered salute before dashing away on the rooftops; apple once again in my mouth. The wind whipped around me as my long blonde hair flew into my face.

I had made it a few streets away from the shop when I decided to stop on the roof I was on. The sandals on my feet made no noise as I maneuvered my way to the edge of the roof. Placing my basket on the roof, I sat down.

Now that I wasn't being chased, I continued to munch on my lunch. Apples were delicious I tell you!

I was too busy eating to notice the small crowd of people that gathered beneath me. I was however, aware when the local police started yelling at me.

"YOU THERE!" one of the men called. Sighing, I placed my third apple back into my basket before looking to the angered law enforcers.

"Can I help you with something, Officer?" I asked in annoyance. I hadn't eaten since the night before and I was hungry.

The officers seemed to glare at me even more as they unsheathed their swords. It was only at this point that I noticed the shop merchant from before. He raised an arm in my direction before yelling to the swordsmen, "That's the thief! Arrest her!"

My annoyance quickly faded once I saw the situation. Instead, a huge grin spread across my face. Standing from my place on the roof, I placed my hands on my hips as I looked to the men below me. "You informed the police swordsmen?" I asked as I looked to the shop owner. Pulling a red ribbon from the red sash around my waist, I gathered my hair into a ponytail at the top right side of my head. The short, sleeveless, formfitting kimono I wore reached just above my knees when I stood. The deep purple color made me stand out more as I continued to taunt the men. "If you wanted your food back that badly," I looked to the basket containing, four apples and the loaf of bread, "All you had to do was ask."

The men did not seem amused with my taunt. Swords and threats were thrown in my direction which only made me laugh at the scene. Picking up the food, I looked back to the shop owner. "But since I'm in such a good mood," lifting the basket above my head, "Then have it BACK!" and brought it down on the unsuspecting crowd below me. Screams of surprise and rage followed my little stunt. I simply laughed as I turned the way I came and dashed across the roofs yet again.

I was pleased when I heard the police give chase. I could hear them yelling orders at each other to spread out in order to cover more ground. Bending my knees, I leapt to the roof in front of me. Looking to the crowds below me, I searched for a group for a distraction. I didn't have to search for long when I found a group of four. Grinning, I ran in their direction before leaping off the roofs and onto the ground. I was able to hear the police turn the corner and yell something about seeing me.

This, unfortunately, got the groups attention. I released a curse as they turned to face me; obviously interested in the chaos I caused. The only female, a pretty girl with dark hair with a purple tint tied up by a large pink ribbon, in the group turned to her three male companions before turning back to me.

"Well, too late to turn back now…" I muttered in annoyance as I neared the group. Narrowing my green eyes at the four, I aimed myself at the tallest of the group. A man with brown spikey hair, a white _happi_ , which was open to show off his lean build and bandage wrapped torso. White dōgi trousers, secured by a white string, covered his legs. Bandages wrapped around his shins before meeting black slippers. Lastly he had a red ribbon tied around his forehead with a matching ribbon on his left forearm.

My actions seemed to have surprised the group as I dashed to their friend. "Sorry about this!" I called as I leapt onto the man's shoulders; using him to propel myself forward. The man doubled over from the sudden weight that landed on him. Landing on the other side of the man, I continued to dash towards the nearest street. I was able to make out the woman yell "Sano" as I continued to run.

Sadly, I didn't notice one of the police pull out a small dagger and throw it in my direction. It somehow missed any bystanders, but hit its mark. I felt pain blossom in my right shoulder before ducking into an alleyway and over a wall; fleeing the scene. The pain quickly spread from my shoulder to my entire body as I ran; bringing forth a hiss of pain. The blade was digging further into my skin as I fled. I only made it a few more streets over before hiding myself behind a building close to the forest. Reaching behind me, I gripped the hilt of the blade. Pain shot through my body at the slightest touch. Bracing my body against the wall, I ripped the dagger from my shoulder.

"Damn!" I cursed. I could feel the blood seeping through my clothes. Spots clouded my vision as I tried moving. "The hell…?" I looked to the blade that was previously in my shoulder. That was when I saw the purple liquid mixed with my blood on the blade. My eyes widened as I registered what this meant. "Poison laced the blade, huh? Haven't seen one of those since the war…" throwing the knife from my hand, I gripped my wound before staggering into the forest in front of me. I didn't care about the bloody puddle forming under me as I began to stagger into the forest in front of me. I could feel my body shutting down from the poison.

Entering the trees, I quickly found a large oak with a hole under the roots. "Well," I grit my teeth as I gripped my shoulder when more pain erupted, "this is as good as anything I'm going to get." With this, I dropped to my knees with a grunt of pain; my knee length socks did nothing to cushion my fall. Crawling my way to the gap, my hand slipped on the earth; causing me to tumble into the hole. The bandages I had wrapped around my forearms snagged on a root during my fall; causing them to unravel; revealing white and jagged scars. A small scream erupted from my throat as my shoulder hit the tree. My breathing became labored and shallow and sweat began to form on my skin.

My body began to feel numb from the poison. The only thing that registered was the pain in my shoulder. My mind had fogged over as I began to lose consciousness. "No…" I mumbled weakly. "I refuse to die here…"

I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer. My body felt so heavy. It hurt to move; to breathe even. I could feel tears gather in my eyes as my body shut down; the image of two boys entering my mind. Closing my eyes, I allowed the darkness to take over my mind.

 **[This is a line This is a line]**

"Yahiko, behave already!"

"Aw shut it already you old lady!"

Sanouske sighed as he listened to his friends argue. They were supposed to be getting food for dinner when Yahiko decided that he wanted to yell at a random man that bumped into him. Kaoru, being Kaoru, then began yelling at the teen.

Looking over his shoulder, he spotted the final member of their group. The ex-wandering swordsman just gave a nervous chuckle as he listened to the two fight.

"Hey, Kenshin." Sanouske called to the red head.

Kenshin looked up to his friend with bright violet eyes. The 'x' shaped scare on his left cheek stood out on pale skin. "What is it, Sano?" The young man called, removing his arms from the sleeves of the purple haori he wore. White hakamas rustled as he took a step closer to the group.

"Why is it that every time we leave the dojo," Sano then pointed to the duo, "these two always end up fighting?" Amusement was in his eyes as he spoke to the red head.

A laugh came from Kenshin as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't know, Sano, that I don't." he replied to the man.

Sano was about to say something when Kaoru called to the two; drawing their attention to her. "Something's going on!" she turned to the street where some of the police ran.

It didn't happen often, but when the police were involved, trouble usually followed. It was now that Kaoru saw what the police were chasing. It was a blonde haired girl.

Turning to her companions, Kaoru pointed to the mystery girl. "She's what they are after!" looking back to the girl, the four were able to see her running…

Right for them.

"Hey! Why is she running this way?!" came Yahiko's surprised yelp. The group took notice that she was, indeed, running towards them.

They were even more shocked when they heard her yell to them, "Sorry about this!" before leaping at Sanouske. A cry of surprise left the man's throat as the girl landed on his shoulders before jumping off again.

"Sano! Are you alright?!" came Kaoru's ever worried cry. She rushed over to her friend as he regained his bearings. Receiving a nod from him, she backed off.

Yahiko glared in the direction the girl went before raisin his bamboo sword in annoyance. "What was that all about?!"

Kenshin was about to ease his younger friend when a dagger flew just inches past his head; halting any conversation among the group. Violet eyes widened in surprise as he whipped around just in time to see the girl vanish around a corner, the knife no longer in view.

"You don't think…?" Sanouske muttered to himself. The blade had almost hit Kenshin; however he was clearly not the target.

"The blade was meant for her, that it was." came the quiet words of the swordsman. Turning to his friends, Kenshin looked to the two youngest in the group. "Miss Kaoru, Yahiko, I need you to prepare a bed at the dojo. And get Doctor Gensai." His voice had hardened as he spoke. Then he turned to the only other male, "Sano and I will go and find her." He addressed all three as he placed his hand on the sword strapped to his left hip. "That blade was poisoned."

This startled the group. "You mean they poisoned her?!" Sano screamed at his friend. "How do you know it was poisoned?!"

Kenshin looked to the man with steeled eyes. "When it passed me, I was able to see a slight purple sheen to it. Only a poisoned blade will have that color. A select few from the war used them to their advantage. To see one being used in the Meiji Era is quite unsettling." He explained. Turning away from the group, Kenshin began to run in the direction the girl went, leaving his friends behind.

Sano turned to the others, "Go do what he said. We'll be back once we find her." With that, he, too, took off after the ex-wanderer. Kaoru and Yahiko shared a look before dashing towards the Kamiya Dojo.

 **[This is a line This is a line]**

Kenshin and Sanouske followed a small trail of blood through the town. No words were spoken between them as they made their way through the crowded streets of Tokyo. Both kept their eyes trained on the trail which seemed to get bigger and bigger the more they followed it.

They soon came across the dagger, discarded behind one of the shops. Next to the blade was a puddle of blood. Sano kneeled and picked up the dagger. Fresh blood still dripped from the metal. A purple liquid could be seen mixing with the blood before falling to the ground. Standing again, the two fighters shared a look before scanning the area.

"Kenshin." Sano called as he placed a hand on the red heads shoulder. Pointing towards the forest, Sano then pointed to the ground. "Looks like the blood leads in there."

"We best hurry." Kenshin then made his way into the forest in search of the missing woman. Sano quickly followed in his own search.

Twigs and leaves crunched beneath their feet as they searched the surrounding forest. No animals could be heard from any direction. With no sign of the girl, the two split off in different directions to cover more ground.

Minutes felt like hours to the two men as their searches became frantic. They weren't sure how long the girl had until the poison killed her, but they didn't want to find out.

To Kenshin, it felt like he **had** to find her. Something in his mind was urging him forward; compelling him to not give up. When he saw just that small glimpse of her, a sense of familiarity struck him. He couldn't quite place the feeling, but knew not to question it. For now, he just had to find her.

For Sano though, he wanted to see if the girl who used him as a platform was still alive. After hearing the urgency in Kenshin's voice, he understood what the swordsman was thinking. No one should take the life of another. He made sure that everyone in the group knew this when they joined the little rag-tag family. Seeing his friend so worried over a girl, who wasn't Kaoru, wasn't that shocking. But seeing as this one girl caused trouble before fleeing? What was so special that Kenshin would give chase?

Sano was snapped out of his thoughts as he heard, "Sanouske! This way!" from his companion. Snapping his head in the direction Kenshin went, Sano dashed his way through the trees and towards his friend. Pushing away leaves and branches, he came across his red haired friend.

Kenshin was kneeling before a great oak tree. The roots came above the ground and created a small hole under its trunk. There the two could see a small pale hand poking out between the roots. Kenshin wasted no time in unsheathing his sword. Slicing through a few of the larger root, the two were able to completely make out a form of the girl they were seeking.

The scene before them made them clench their fists at the sight. The girl was on her side, her back away from them. Blood seeped through her kimono before joining the puddle under her. Rips and tears, probably from her fall, littered her clothes. Many other injuries littered her body; leaving pale skin red. Bright blonde hair was dyed red as dirt covered her body. They couldn't see her face for her hair covered it from view.

Kenshin wasted no time in crawling into the small space with her. He place his hand in front of her mouth; hoping to feel her breath. "She's alive." He called to Sano. Removing his hand, he made to pick her up when a white cloth was thrust into his face. Looking up, he noticed it was Sano's happi.

"Cover her in this for now." Was the only explanation the man gave.

The red head gave a simple nod as he accepted the cloth. Wrapping it around the woman's body, her blood immediately began seeping through the fabric. This did not stop the swordsman from wrapping his arm around her back; mindful of her wound and under her knees. He was about to crawl out of the gap when he spotted a small red ribbon trapped in the roots. It looked worn from use yet, still vibrant. Clearly the girl treasured it.

"I'll get it."

Kenshin looked to his friend. A small smile was on his face. Clearly Sano had seen him staring at the cloth. Moving away from the entrance of the gap, Sano moved to the area in front of the ribbon. Crouching down, he reached a hand forward. Moving between the roots, Sano felt the small silk cloth. With a triumphant smirk, he wrapped his fingers around it before pulling his hand from the tree.

Once he was finished, he looked back to see Kenshin standing beside him; the blonde cradled safely in his arms. "We better hurry." Came Kenshin's words. The two men nodded before dashing back towards Tokyo. Leaping onto the nearby roof, the two used the higher ground to race back home.

Kenshin spared a glance to the unconscious blonde in his arms. Her pulse had become shallow with her breathing; indicating that she didn't have much longer. He grit his teeth as he tucked her head under his chin. _'Why is she familiar?'_ he thought.

He would figure out the mystery that is the blonde. After he made sure she would live to see the next sunrise that is.

 **[This is a line This is a line]**

I stared at the hand in my lap. Bandages covered the length of my arms as well as my shins. My whole upper torso and right shoulder were tightly covered in the white cloth. My hair spilt over my shoulders; blocking everything from view. The white sleeping yukata I wore seemed to drown my body in its fabric.

I released a sigh as I ran my hand through my hair. "Where am I anyway?" I asked myself as I looked around the room. Aside from the futon I currently occupied, there was really nothing in the room aside from the candles lighting the space. There were paper doors on both sides of the room, one leading to a hallway and the other leading outside if the chirping birds were anything to go on. Or the fact that I saw the moonlight through the paper.

"I see you're awake." Came a male's voice.

Turning my head, I saw the man from before. The one I used as a distraction. He was leaning against one of the doors; arms crossed over his bare chest. "You're the one from before." I mumbled quietly; voicing my thoughts. "Where am I?" I asked again, looking anywhere but the man before me. I didn't trust others around me. I wasn't about to let my guard down with this stranger here.

"You're in the Kamiya Dojo." He answered simply. The name rang a bell to me. It was the only dojo in the area from what I know.

A thought suddenly hit me, "Isn't this dojo run by a female?" I asked in confusion.

It seemed I said something funny as the man began to laugh. He then walked into the room before stopping to the right of the futon. He sat beside me as he continued to laugh. "Yeah it is. She's helping the brats make dinner at the moment." His stomach rumbled at the mention of food.

A small chuckle escaped my lips at the scene. However, my amusement was short lived as pain shot through my body. A hiss escaped me as I grasped my shoulder; hoping to ease the pain. I felt the man place a hand on my other shoulder before gently pushing me back into a laying position. "Who-"

"Sano, Miss Kaoru says it is time for dinner, that it is."

My eyes widened as I saw a figure in the doorway. Bright red hair and a familiar cross shaped scar. Violet eyes stared at me in shock as we locked gazes.

The man, Sano, looked between the two of us as we continued to stare at each other. "You know her, Kenshin?" he asked, jabbing a thumb in my direction. He turned back to me when he saw his friend wasn't going to answer. "What's your name missy?"

I snapped out of my trance to look at him. "My name is-"

I was cut off by none other than Kenshin. "Her name is Nakamura. Akita Nakamura." My body tensed at the use of my name. "She fought with me during the war." He explained to the now silent Sano.

I turned away from the two as I made to stand. I ignored the cries of the two men as I backed away from them. I could feel a burning sensation behind my eyes as I looked to the red head. So many past memories suddenly began to flood my mind. Looking behind me, I noticed the door leading outside slightly ajar.

Whipping around, I tried to run only to be tackled by, yet, another figure. "Not so fast!" I was pushed to the ground by a boy ten years of age. Pain blossomed as my injury hit the wall; causing me to yelp.

"Yahiko!" came the yell of Sano and Kenshin. Alarm could be heard in their voices as the boy continued to crush me.

The next thing I heard from my curled position on the floor was the stomping of footsteps. "What is going on in here?!" came the yell of two women. I heard a gasp as the footsteps approached me and the boy.

"Yahiko! You're hurting her!" one of the women yelled. Suddenly I felt the weight of the boy lifted from my body. The pain from my injury never leaving me however; instead it intensified. "Her wound opened up again." She spoke in a soft voice. Funny, I never even felt the blood seeping into my clothes.

I then felt two callused hands gently prying my hand from my shoulder as someone kneeled right beside my head. "Akita." Came the soothing voice of Kenshin. Tears streamed from my eyes as I tried blocking out the pain. "Miss Megumi just wants to check your wounds, that she does."

I continued to clench the yukata to my body despite the red head's words. My mind wasn't registering what was going on. No, I didn't want to register what was going on. "Everyone get out! Yahiko! Get in the dojo right now!" came the yell of the one they called Kaoru.

Yahiko began arguing with Kaoru over why he had to leave. He continued yelling something at her before Sano intervened. "Guys!" he went and pushed the two out of the room; leaving only Megumi, Kenshin and I.

"Sir Ken, you should leave with the others while I take care of her injuries." I immediately tense at her words. Reaching out a hand, I grasped, what I hoped was, Kenshin's haori sleeve. Curling my fingers around the soft material, I moved where my face was buried in his leg; seeking some comfort from him.

Hearing a slight intake of air from the red head, Megumi seemed to rethink her last statement. "I guess you have to stay while I look over her. Now, Akita," I heard Megumi address me, "I need you to let go of your yukata." Came her soft demand.

I shook my head at her request. I didn't want to be vulnerable in front of someone I didn't know. I heard her give a sigh of frustration at my actions. Not that I cared.

"I might be able to take care of her, Miss Megumi." Kenshin offered to his friend. He could tell that I didn't want others around me even if I didn't voice it. I was always stubborn when it came to any form of medical treatments.

Megumi released a sigh as she looked to the two of us. "Alright. As soon as you finish, let her sleep." Came her strict orders. A grunt of agreement came from Kenshin. I then heard Megumi stand from her place beside us. Her light footsteps got further and further away before I heard the door slide shut; closing us off from the others.

When I could no longer hear Megumi's footsteps, I lifted my head from Kenshin's leg. Our eyes locked for a moment as I slowly lifted myself from the floor; my hand never leaving my shoulder. By now, I could feel the blood seeping through the fabric of the yukata.

A forced smile reached my lips as I gazed at my longtime friend. "Why is it that every time I get hurt, you are always the one to care for me?"


	2. I'M BACK GUYS!

**Hey Guys! I know many of you have wanted another chapter to Will it Ever End?, and I have** _ **finally**_ **decoded to continue my story! I wasn't sure if I was going to or not but I was thinking, why not? I am going to make a few changes, such as this story won't be following the anime or the manga all that much. I know, what am I thinking?! But I wanted to try something different so I figured I'd give it a shot. You guys can experience Akita's background and see why she is the way she is. Who IS she? Why is Kenshin so important to her? There are so many mysteries that even I don't know about her.**

 **So, will you join me in putting the puzzle of Akita Nakamura together and seeing her grow with her friends and love interest?**

 **I'd love to hear what you have to say!**

 **Until next time,**

 **JA NE~~**


End file.
